Objective and Controls
The objective of the game is to control a cat bouncing on a pogo stick to bounce and land from one platform to the next, getting the highest score. To do so, players must use the three bounces they are given, one from the platform they started on and two mid-air bounces. Players also try to collect gems, fairies, and fruit. All of these increase the player's score, which in turn increases the coins they get. Scoring A player's score is determined by six things: * Distance - How far the player traveled. This is measured in meters, and every few platforms a meter sign (a rock with a lamp and number) appears. Every one meter gives the player 1000 Points (Pts) * Gems - How many small, red gems or large, multicolored gems the player collects. Small, red gems appear frequently in groups of three, five, or six. Large gems have a smaller chance of appearing in each group and increases when the player uses a cat with a higher gem chance, and, in any group of red gems, they appear only once. Different coloured gems have different values attached to them. From smallest to largest, we go from red, orange, green, purple, and finally, rainbow, worth 1, 3, 5,10, and 15 gems respectively. Each gem gives the player 100 Pts. * Fruit - How many fruit shaped objects the player collects. These rarely appear, unless the player uses a cat with a high fruit chance. While they all have the same strawberry shape, they come in different colors. Different coloured fruits have different values attached to them. From smallest to largest, we go from pink, bronze, silver, and finally, gold, worth 1, 2, 6, and 10 fruits respectively. Each fruit gives the player 500 Pts. * Pixies - How many winged cats the player keeps until their character dies. These occasionally appear in bubbles. A pixie can be used to give the player an extra bounce, although only one pixie can be used per jump from one platform to the next. For example, if a player uses their initial bounce and two mid-air bounces, they can only one pixie to bounce one more time, even if they have more stored. When a pixie is used, they disappear and are not counted into the score at the end of the player's run. Each pixie gives 300 Pts, and every three give one coin. * Max Combo - How many groups of gems the player collects. Every group of gems collected adds one to a player's combo, or jump combo as they are described in the mission log. If a player collects only a part of the gem group, their combo ends and is reset to zero. However, if a player misses a group entirely, their combo is not affected, and the next group of gems they collect will just add one to their combo. The max combo is the player's best jump combo they achieved in that run, and it gives 100 Pts multiplied by their max combo. Every two jump combo's in the player's max combo gives one coin * Score Bonus - All characters have a score bonus which can be upgraded in the character select menu. Each half star upgrade increases the player's score by 5%.